An application provider (e.g., a business, an organization, or the like) may provide an application (e.g., an online application, a computer application, or the like). The organization may manage the implementation and operation of the application, or may outsource management of the implementation and operation of the application to an application manager. The application manager may process various formats, types, and amounts of data while implementing and operating the application.